The Ten Phaces In A Relationship
by AlexaSinead
Summary: In every relationship, every couple run to 10 fazes. Read about Naruto and Hinata's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Well I started doing this story because me and my friend were talking about it and I got this idea. I hope you all like it. Warning: Occ**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy,**

**The Ten Faze Of Relationship. **

Every relationship has faze and it's always the same one. I'm giving you the example in a weird kind of couple. They like each other and they had just started. They are really different but they still suffer from the same faze.

**Faze 1. The pro and con of dating each other. **

Here it's Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. They like each other very much and they already been dating for a 2 months. They already slept together and they have casual sleepover in each other apartment. Naruto lives with his best friend Sasuke and Hinata lives with her best friend Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke are dating as well.

They both sitting in Hinata's apartment. They're alone, but Hinata is reading a book and she doesn't want to do anything else.

Con: Hinata care more about books than Naruto

Naruto is getting angry and bored so he snatch the book away from her hands she glares at him but he gives the same puppy eyes, that he know it would work. And like always it does. Hinata crack a smile and laugh.

Pro: Hinata always fall for him. 

Another day. They're at Naruto's apartment. They're talking but Naruto has other things in mind and soon they end up in bed.

Con: Naruto always think about sex.

When they're finish Hinata turn around. She doesn't want their relationship to be all sex. All of the sudden Naruto wrap his arms around Hinata's waist and pulls her close. He kissed her neck sweetly and drift to sleep while Hinata smiles.

Pro: Naruto like to keep her close when they're together.

It's 1 in the morning and Naruto is parking his car in Hinata's apartment. She couldn't sleep over because she wanted her three different blankets. He is pissed off because he knows now that he has to sleep over here, and he is bother by the three blankets.

Con: Hinata is too whiny.

They lay again in bed together. She has the TV on because she hates the darkness, and he doesn't say anything even if it gives him headache. Hinata notice him frowning in his sleep. She turns around and turns off the TV and the hides her faces in his chest. Naruto open his eyes and notice what she has done. He smiles and hugs her tight.

Pro: Hinata always thinks about what he wants. 

They're in a date, in the water park. While Hinata is sitting taking sun. Naruto is talking to a bunch of girls. She knows what his doing and it anger her that he does so.

Con: Naruto talks to a lot of girls. 

Hinata get up from her chair and decides to get in the pool. Naruto notices this and with a grin he follows her with saying good bye to the girls. She smiled when he sees him and he is more than happy to swim around with her.

Pro: To Naruto, Hinata is always first. 

And there a lot more, but for every con there is a pro and they just deal with it, because that's who they are and they like each other for whom they are.

**Faze 2: Meeting Friends**

Meeting friends is a very critical thing because you're in big trouble if they don't like who their friend is dating. Hinata is first. She is planning on sleeping over at Naruto but he has a game night with the guys. She doesn't care she wants to meet them. She helps him with the dip and Doritos.

His friends appear at 8. They're loud and hyper, except Sasuke who she knows already. She smiled as Naruto names them. They all look at her like she is some meat they all want to eat and this makes her uncomfortable. One of his friends smirks and tells Naruto that better keep her safe because he might steal her away. The guy gets punch by Naruto.

After the awkward moment. They play. Hinata just watch and bring more dip and beer. They all laugh and talk to her, she doing ok. When it's time to leave them all tell Naruto what a great girlfriend he has and with that she knew she had passed.

A week later its Naruto turn. Hinata had arranged for him to meet her friends in a coffee place. He's nervous. He know how untied Hinata is and his afraid they're worst than her. Hinata has a soft side but he fear that her friends will not. He knows Sakura, she's crazy but that doesn't mean they're all like that.

The time has come 5 girls are sitting around them. They're all smiling, even Hinata. They don't seem to notice how scared he is but it all goes away because they're all out going and fun. He wonders why Hinata hang with them, after all she is so shy and quiet and her friends are loud. But Hinata seem happier with them.

The first thing they talk about is how a good job Hinata did in having such a hot boyfriend. Naruto smirk. Hinata blushed. Next they ask any question they could think of and Naruto respond. They all get laughed about it. And last they tell him all the stories she doesn't want him to know. Like the time she got stalk by a creepy fat 12th grader or the time when she said perverted things in front of them. Naruto laughs. Hinata blushed.

When it's time to leave them all tell Hinata how lucky she is to have a fun and hot boyfriend and with that they know he passed.

**Faze 3: The Past**

There are thing that both have in their pass and that they have hiding but there is a time when the other is curious and there nothing else than tell.

Naruto watches Hinata read in his arms. He wonders about her past so he asked her.

Naruto: How many guys have you really dated?

Hinata shifts uncomfortable with the question.

Hinata: Besides you... one.

Naruto stares at her. He notices how her mood changes.

Naruto: What happen?

Hinata sigh. She knows it's time. She turns around and tells him about her first love and their relationship. As she remembers she starts to cry. Naruto hugs her.

Naruto: You don't have to tell me

Hinata looks up at him and smile.

Hinata: No, I'm ready to tell you.

She finishes telling him and he assures her, he won't be like that guy. And she knows he's telling the truth.

Two week later. They're in bed cuddling. Hinata wonder about Naruto's past relationships as well, she didn't get to ask him when he did.

Hinata: Naruto. How many girl have you really dated?

Naruto: 3

He says it calmly. Hinata is confused. She can tell his hiding something.

Hinata: So, what happen?

Naruto: We date and then we broke up. All, for the same reason.

Hinata: What reason?

Naruto: I cheated

Hinata heart stops and she freezes. Naruto notice and turn her around. She won't look at him. And he knows what she's thinking.

Naruto: I'm not the same guy... I won't do it

She won't look at him. He lifts her chin and makes her look at him. He kisses her softly and with that he assures her, he won't. She doesn't know what to do, but she just takes the risk.

**Faze 4: I love you's**

There is a time when there a little sentence that one wants to say. Specially when you've been dating for 6 months. Hinata is the first to find out about it. She knows it, she feels it but she won't say it. She believes he most say it first.

As time pass Hinata grows worried, maybe doesn't feel it. The first time she thought he would say it, was in another guy's game night. She was making their favorite dip. She liked doing this for him; it gave her the chance to get to know them better. Of course there were time when she wasn't around, she didn't want to bother.

As she mixes the dip in a bowl Naruto wrap his arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

Michael: I like when you do this for me

She smiles and kissed his cheek. He smiles as well and kisses her neck again. He moves his lips into her ear and breath heavily, like he was about to say something. And she was waiting for it.

Naruto's friend: Dude it's your turn.

Naruto's friend Kiba comes in. Naruto grin at him and nods he kisses Hinata's cheek and run back with the bowl in his hand. Hinata stood stunted. She never liked Kiba.

2nd time she thought he would say it was in her apartment. They were in her bed, she was re-reading her favorite book and he watched TV. He turns around and smiles at her. She notices this and smiled back. He hops on bed and get really close to her face and look deep into her eyes. She waits for it again. Her heart pounds loudly.

Naruto: I want you so bad right now.

Her face fell. She feel frustrated, she glares at him and pushes him away. He look confuse.

Hinata: Why won't you say it! Tell me that you love me damn it. Or is it that I love you and you don't?

They stare. She waits for him to say something. A smirk appears in his lips.

Naruto: I win. You crack before I did.

He's joking. She understood his game and she pissed about it. She plan on getting out of bed and stomps off but he grabs her hand before her feet touch the floor and pulls her back. He kissed her.

Naruto: I love you

She tries not to smile but she can't. She smiles and hugs him. They're happy.

**Faze 5: The Hedge**

There is always a time in every relationship where they fake brake up. Meaning, they say they break up but they call each other in two hours saying that it was a mistake.

Hinata sits in her bed crying. She's crying because he says it's over. He says that she's boring. He hurted her. She doesn't want to see him again. She wants to get away. Since she had little things she pack her bags and call her aunt that always has an extra room for her. She doesn't say good bye. Not even to her roommate. She only leaves a letter.

Hours later she is at her aunt's house. She doesn't like it there but that's all she has until she could find a place for her own. Her phone rings, she picks it up.

Hinata: Hello?

Naruto: Hinata where are you?

He sound angry but she doesn't care.

Hinata: Somewhere you don't care

Naruto: Tell me, I'm picking you up. You're being childish.

Hinata: Go to hell Naruto.

She hangs up. She cries again. Phone rings but she doesn't answer. She knows it's him. She about to go to sleep when she hears tiers stopping abruptly in the front lawn.

Naruto: Hinata!! Hinata Come out.

She can't believe it. He yells again. She runs outside and glares at him. He looks like a mess. She does too. She notice his eyes are puffy, she notice his been crying. He walks up to her and without a word he kisses her. She kisses him back. He's sorry, she knows it. There is no need for words. Their sorry after all it was just a fight.

**Faze 6: Pro's and Con's of being Together**

Again with pro's and con's but this time it's different they know each other better. They love each other now.

Their sitting in his livingroom. They're in each others arms. It's nice. She likes it. Then Naruto farts and Hinata jumps out while he laughed at his owm stupid joke.

Con: Naruto is too childish

She rolls her eyes. He know she didn't like does joke but he wants to see her smile. So he stand up and dance randomly across the room like in the movie 'The Wizard Of Oz'. He sing the song while he dances. She stares. She holding back but she can't. She explotes in giggles and smiles.

Pro: Naruto always make her laugh.

Hinata is reading again. It's her favorite book. She sigh and smiles. She says she's inlove with the guy in the book. She says he's hot. Naruto doesn't like this. He knows they're not real but Hinata fantasies more about them than about him.

Con: Hinata has to many fantasy crushes. 

Naruto crosses his arms and pretends to act cool. Hinata notice his position. She knows he's bother. She smiles and put the book down. She walks over at him and sits in his lap. She kisses him until he gives up and kisses her back.

Pro: Hinata loves him more than them

Hinata and Naruto are walking down the mall. They're holding hand as they walk. Hinata stops in front of some store. She asked him to go in and he agrees. He waits for her sitting in one of the chair they have. He watches her closely. He notices a guy trying to make a move on her. He get angry and walk over at him and pushes him away and yell at the guy.

Con: Naruto is really jealous

Hinata drags Naruto out of the store. She angry and he know it. He didn't mean it. He lost it. He stops her and tells her his sorry and that he loves her. She smiles, she understands.

Pro: Naruto cares about her. 

They're in his apartment. They're fighting again. He tells her he wants to go to the movies. She tells him she wants to stay. They know it's stupid but they can't bring themselves to say their wrong. Naruto tells her she's just like her mother even if he had never met her. Hinata gasp. Naruto is slapped.

Con: Hinata is aggressive. 

Naruto stares at her. She stares back. She lowers her head and mumbles her sorry. She is still mad. Naruto grab her arms to pull her in to a hug but she shy's away. Naruto sigh. He tells he's sorry. He didn't mean to say that. She nods. She understands. She doesn't want to fight. She loves him.

Pro: Hinata cares for him too

And there's isn't more. Because they live with it. They adjust to it. They're moving on, like they are. Together.

**Faze 7: Moving In**

Hinata is looking for a new apartment. Sasuke is moving into Sakura's and she needs a place for her to stay. She has two options. She can live with a guy roommate that she doesn't know. Or move with her aunt again. Naruto wants neither. He has better plan but he can't say it.

He wants to ask her to move in with him but he can't find the right time. He starts by telling her that he would be lonely without a roommate and she tell him that he would be fine.

Strike one.

He tries again. He points out that she has most of her stuff in her apartment. She says she's sorry, that she will take it away when she finds the new apartment.

Strike Two.

He tries one last time. He tells her he enjoys her company. He tells her he enjoys waking up next to her. He tells her he loves her cooking. She tells him she is glad to do it. She smiles at him but she didn't get what he said.

Strike Three.

Naruto is tired he grabs her arms and shakes her. He yells that he wants her to move in with her. He stops. She stares.

Hinata: Geez why didn't you say so?

He groans and throws himself back. She's confused but ignores him. She's happy. She has a place to live. And beside she loves his place.

**Faze 8: Meeting Parents**

Meeting parents is even trickier that meeting friends. It's more serious. They know it, they still do it. This time Naruto is first. Hinata tells him it's just her mom and little brother, but they get there all of her family of her mother side is there. Naruto is nervous and so is Hinata. They all check him out. They all seem to like him.

They sit in the living room at dinner. Naruto and Hinata are sitting together. They share the plate; neither of them are too hungry. They start telling story about their family. Hinata knows all of them. She likes them. Her family is crazy. She always laughed.

Before she knows it her uncle is telling him about the time she said 'I'm pretty' and farted. They start telling Naruto about how crazy Hinata was as a little girl. They tell him that she became stupid and emo when she got to middle school. This make Hinata feels bad. They tell him that they don't know where did she come from. She was so quiet and they were not.

They tell him about how fat she was. They tell him that they were all scientism except her, she was a writer. Hinata grows gloomy and Naruto notice. He tells them that she is perfect for him because she keep him on his feet. Her family smile and her mom give her thumbs up. She smiles at him. He loves her. She loves him.

Two days later it's time for Naruto to meet her father. She doesn't know him that well. She doesn't care if he knows, but Naruto does. They knock on Hinata's father's door. His wife greets them. She hugs Hinata. She quietly warns him about her dad. Hinata thanked her. Her little brother and sister come running towards her. He knows they're only half brothers but she loves them as much as she loves her full blood brother.

At dinner Hinata's father stare at Naruto making him uncomfortable. He ask question that make Naruto nervous. After dinner Hinata's father wants to talk to him. Naruto agrees. Hinata's father stares. Naruto doesn't move.

Hinata's father: She's happy. Keep her like that.

Naruto smiles and nod. Before he leaves Hinata's father warn him, he would kill him if he does something to her. Naruto agrees. Hinata is happy. Her father accepted Naruto.

Now it was her turn. She was very neurvous. Naruto's parents were rich and stuck up. She was greatfull for the table classes her grandmother payed for her when she was 13. She wore a black dress. She sweating. She quiet. Naruto grabs her hand and tell her it will be fine. She smiles.

They're finally there. His mom kisses both of her cheek and smiles at her. His dad shakes her hand. He is also smiling. They sit in the living room to talk. Hinata thinks everything is going well. Naruto's mother stands up, she tell Hinata to accompany her to the kitchen. Hinata smiles and follows.

When they got to the kitchen Naruto's mother's smile fades. She is now glaring at Hinata.

Naruto's mother: I'm gonna tell you this once. I want you out of my house and out of my dear son life after this dinner.

Hinata: Excuse me?

Naruto's mother: You heard me. My son is too good for you. So run along and find someone of your style.

Hinata is surprise. She wants to cry but she doesn't. She turn around and walks away. In the way he finds Naruto smiling at her. She runs to his arms and hug him. She can't leave him. She loves him too much. Hinata tells Naruto what his mother told her. He laughs and tells her to ignore her.

Hinata: I should've known you were one of those.

Naruto: [: Laughs:] it's just my mom.

Hinata rolls her eyes. Naruto smiles and kisses her forehead. He assures her that everything would be ok. Dinner was horrible. Naruto's mother didn't pretend anymore. She only glared, since Hinata was the perfect little girl. Naruto's mom couldn't deny, she was ok. They leave. They're done. They know a little bit more about the other; they know where exactly where they came from. They're moving forward.

**Faze 9: The Bigger Talk**

In every relationship there is always the bigger talk. The bigger talk is when they talk about the future and what do they see each other doing.

Hinata is the one who brought it up. They had just had sex. And Hinata was curious.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: Hm?

Hinata: I was wondering. Uh do you have plans for us? In the future

Naruto: You mean like going to the movies or something?

Hinata: No, like... future. Like would we have a family? If we do would we have to move? Things like that.

Naruto feels uncomfortable. He just wanted to get to sleep with her in his arms.

Naruto: I don't know honey. I live in the moment.

Hinata didn't like the answer. He wasn't thinking of her as she was thinking of him. To be exact Hinata had her life visualize since she was 14. She wanted it to happen.

Naruto: Well, I do have something.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: I know you'll be in my future.

He kisses her neck. She smiles. The cuddle in each other's arms. And fall asleep.

**Faze 10: The Proposal**

And last there comes the time when the guy knows he's ready for something bigger. Where he knows that he's girlfriend is the one. And he wants her legally with him. Naruto notice this. He has the ring. He is ready. He cannot find the perfect time.

He doesn't want to say it at Dinner. It's to cliché

He doesn't want to say it in a Knicks game. It's too tacky.

He doesn't want to just blur it out. It's not romantic.

He doesn't want to hid it in her food. It's gross. He doesn't have ideas. He wants something that is more them. After thinking, he knows what he should do.

Their staying over. Hinata is making dinner. She is in the kitchen, with the radio singing her favorite song, she dancing along with it. He has the ring in his pocket. He walks over and grabs her hips and swipes her around. They dance together. When the song ends the smile at each other. She returns to cooking. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She enjoys it. He brings his lips to her ear and whispers. 'Marry me'

Hinata is stunted. She is not sure she heard right.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: Marry me.

He takes the ring out of his pocket and shows it to her. She screams with happiness. She chants 'yes' over and over again while she jumps. She turns around and hugs him. He smiles. He twirls her around and then puts her down. He slips the ring in her finger. Tears are running down her cheek. She is glee with happiness. She kisses him and then run over to the phone to call her best friends. He smiles. He made it perfect.

And so, they're not dating anymore. Is a whole new level with different faze. And they don't know what is coming their way but they figure out together.

**The End**

**Well I hope you all like it. **

**Please review. **

**LOVE BUH**


	2. AN

**Hi! **

**I read the reviews today and I have to clarify something.**

**I did copy and paste this story, from my own stash. **

**Mikael is my character. All my stories are written with him and his girlfriend Alexa. I'm sorry that I missed that name but I do not copy past from other authors. **


End file.
